mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayden Lukas
Jayden Isaiah Lukas (b. August 1, 2011) is a Pure-blood Wizard who was born and raised in Kyle of Lochalsh on a magically hidden countryside estate the first born and only son of Jared and Raylee Lukas (née Criss). Jayden was accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He began school in the fall of 2022 where he was sorted into Gryffindor house, though the sorting hat wanted to place him in Ravenclaw owing to his keen intelligence it also saw courage and honor in him and relented to Jayden's own desire to become a Gryffindor. Currently, Jayden is a second year student who loves learning. He is driven to do well in his studies and make the most of his time at Hogwarts. (('''OOC Note: **' WIP. ** The following information may not be used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely.))'' Biography Early Life Jayden lost both his parents at the tender age of four due to the actions of an old school rival who really just wanted to harass his parents but underestimated his own capacity and intention. The spell he was so 'eager' to show them went very wrong, while they were both visiting London. His parents, married quite young having met at Hogwarts School. From the time even when they were first years Jared and Raylee were best friends. It was no surprise when the married. After a rival attempted to hex and separate them, they both made a conscious decision to try and live as normal a life as possible away from the general wizarding community. When Jayden was born they chose to stay and live in Glenfinnan, Scotland. It has never been made known to Jayden just why they chose to live away from most other wizards and witches. On their deaths Jayden was taken in by his closest living relatives, his aunt and uncle on his father's side. Thadd and Mary O'Connor would become his legal guardians. They are kind and seek to help encourage him. They are understanding and instill in Jayden a strong sense of honor and the difference between right and wrong. The family lives on a magically hidden countryside estate where Jayden freely enjoys the outdoors. He rides his horse and helps out around the estate. Jayden Lukas is an adventurous child seeking out new challenges and showing an early tendency to protect those who are weaker. It was one such time when a younger child was being bullied in a nearby park that his 'magical' abilities really became known. Jayden came up and as the gang of boys started to turn on him he suddenly saw that one of the boys was forced back against the fence and lifted into the air then dropped onto the ground. Jayden never laid a hand on him however the other boys ran off and told their parents that Jayden attacked the boy nearly killing him. Jayden was at first frightened by what had happened and ran home. A local constable notified his 'guardians' and Jayden was subsequently banned from the park. Jayden received a letter from Hogwarts School on his eleventh birthday. He had been accepted to attend the rather elite school. His guardians were proud of Jayden's acceptance and helped him to prepare for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They understood very well that Jayden needed to learn how to handle his growing abilities. Jayden was excited and looked forward to attending the new school. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 The year started with optimism and excitement being at the new school. Jayden adjusted to the new schedule and quickly settled into a routine even getting on the Quidditch team as Seeker. Jayden worked hard to increase his fitness and keep up with his studies not wanting to do anything that would jeopardize his place on the team. The first half of the year seemed to go well. It was with the arrival of Madame Dorchester and her goons when Hogwarts began a spiral downwards. The food was changed to a sparse helping of gruel and the most bland food imaginable. There was a marked decrease in the health of the students that prompted the formation of a group known as the Thornberry's. Jayden was a part of this group and he took great pride in being able to help keep his fellow students from starving with the help of a handful of Professor's who did not agree with the actions of Dorchester and her goons. Jayden drove himself hard keeping himself focused on his studies doing what he could to fight against the oppressive atmosphere that Hogwarts had become. His first year would end with relief as the oppressiveness was finally overthrown and the school could begin the process of recuperation. So much happened in this his very first year at the magical school that would have a lasting impact on himself and many of his classmates. Year 2 The second year sees Jayden growing and practicing his spells. Personality Appearance Jayden has a slender build with chestnut brown hair. His eyes are blue and said to be much like his Father's eyes. He is fair complexioned with some freckles on his face but not many freckles elsewhere. Jayden is gaining some muscles due to his running everywhere and his training on the Quidditch field. He is stronger then he may at first appear. It is easy to underestimate him, a fact he is gradually learning to make use of. Jayden has a Northern Scottish accent that smooths out somewhat when he is at school but becomes quite pronounced when he returns home. Traits and Behaviors Jayden is extremely loyal to his family and friends and will do whatever he can to protect them. He can be extremely stubborn and persistent and will not back down easily. He is learning though that sometimes he must pull back and reserve his energies for another time. He is highly intelligent and also works hard for his marks putting a lot of effort into doing well. He very much wants to do well for his house and feels he lets everyone down when he doesn't do well. He can be very hard on himself and wants to succeed. He can be quite shy, at times, though he is slowly coming out of his shell. He is a perfectionist especially about himself and tends towards mildly obsessive compulsive behavior at times. This manifests in his trunk being obsessively neat and well organized. Magical Abilities and Skills Alchemy Arithmancy Astronomy Care of Magical Creatures Charms Defense Against The Dark Arts Herbology Potions Transfiguration Flying Possessions Wand English Oak Trimmed with Holly, 11 inches, Phoenix feather core, Received in Diagon Alley at the age of 11. Broomstick A Firebolt Supreme model with his initials engraved in gold lettering on the handle that was sent to Jayden by his aunt and uncle when it was learned he made the Quidditch team. This is one of his prized possessions together with the Broomstick Servicing Kit contained in a black leather case with silver lettering that Raven Stormborn gave him for Christmas. This kit contains a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a brass clip-on compass, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare. The broom stays in his dorm room when it is not in use. The broomstick kit stays in his locked trunk until it is needed. Owl A small brown owl named Hu. He was actually a rescue who was found in his nest with another newly hatched chick after their mother was killed. Jayden cared for the two owl chicks that he named Hu and Tal with the help of his aunt and uncle. Together the family trained the owls. Hu took to the training better and it was decided he would be the owl to accompany Jayden to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. Tal is still a much loved owl like his brother, Hu and lives on the family estate with Jayden's aunt and uncle. Charmed Tweed Woolen Cap Everybody who has ever encountered Jayden knows that he is rarely seen not wearing this cap. Some may have already learned the reason why. The hat belonged to his father and it is charmed with both a protective charm and one that will keep it from disintegrating over time. The main reason that he wears it though is that it reminds him of his parents and he feels like they are still near him even though they are not. He doesn't like to talk much about it but he does miss them terribly and hopes that they would be proud of him. He can scarcely remember what they even looked like now and must rely on pictures and others to tell them what they were like. Charmed Rune Pendant This is a pendant that Jayden wears around his neck that was made for him by his uncle engraved with the symbol Algiz/ Elhaz. The The Algiz/ Elhaz rune is a rune of great blessing, it symbolises protection and defence. As Elhaz it symbolises the elk, or the serrated edges of the elk sedge plant; both of these relate to its qualities of defence. As Algiz it refers to the swan or swan maiden, the fierce and beautiful Valkyrie who chooses the best and bravest from amongst the slain to carry to a place of honour at Odin’s table. It was explained to Jayden that he should call on Algiz for guidance, protection and connection with his own guardian spirits and guides. Its energies will help to connect him to his highest self, the spirit of the divine within him that will be his true guide on his soul path. Jayden still has much to learn to understand the meaning behind this rune in actual experience. Regardless this is also one of his prized possessions and he feels a certain comfort and strength from wearing it. Charmed Unicorn Pendant Charmed Pocket Watch Leather Messenger School Bag This is his school bag and usually contains the items that will be needed for the day's classes. Text books, parchments, vials, extra quills, his journal, a drawing pad and his homework scrolls that are usually neatly rolled up and sealed close once they are completed. He will sometimes add his dress robes just in case. With the new rules and all regular outfits disallowed he is never sure if he should need this. He also packs an extra pair of socks and a small dry towel should he need to dry off since the rain seems to be never ending. Trunk This where he keeps his uniforms, robes, owl treats, books, supplies and extra clothes. He also likes to keep extra potions he has successfully brewed in here. His umbrella is kept in here except when it is needed which is nearly all the time with the constant rain and gloom that has settled over the school. It is notable to mention that his trunk is locked and kept obsessively neat and well-organized. Jayden knows instantly if anything is touched or moved inside it. Relationships Friends Raven Stormborn Cassandra Middles Zero Upton Other Relationships Professors Daisy Wibault Danica Priaulx Arianna von DracheBlume Elspeth Dumorney Useal Maclodon Rooney Candelas Chase Eastwood Gaston Reuter James Rourke Family Gossip ((This can be used ICly)) "I hear Knotts got his whole detention vomited on her. Spewed all over her new shoes." -some hungry Hufflepuff "He's constantly doing his homework. Always has his nose in the books. Professors have been fighting over him being their teacher's pet." -A fighting Professor "What is up with his stupid looking cap? Never see him without it. I heard it might be charmed." -A jealous Slytherin "Word is, a certain ministry goon’s new favourite colour is vomit-green. The new style was introduced by a certain mischievous Eagle and a sickly Lion." -Owl Post Behind the Scenes 'Jayden Lukas' is a character portrayed by JaydenIsaiah Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Category:Students Category:Gryffindors